


Le emozioni dietro le battaglie

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Emotions, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un'emozione per ogni situazione.





	Le emozioni dietro le battaglie

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirandomi al contest Un fiore... un emozione di robinchan07.

Titolo della storia: Ti odio, eppure tu sei il mio migliore amico  
Prompt: AMICIZIA  
Personaggi o Pairing: Vegeta, Goku  
Genere: generale  
Avvertimenti: drabble  
Breve introduzione: Una scena che ho spesso immaginato post-ennesimo scontro allenamento tra Goku e Vegeta  
  
  


Ti odio, eppure tu sei il mio migliore amico

“Ti odio” borbotti. I capelli dorati tornano neri come la notte, leggermente disordinati fanno piegare un po’ di lato quell’insolita forma a fiamma. Ti tieni il braccio ferito e crolli a terra seduto. Lo osservi con gli occhi dalle iridi color ossidiana. Sorride in modo ebete e crolla in terra alle tue spalle.

“Anch’io” ribatté con tono gioviale. Ringhi. Lo senti appoggiarsi con il capo sulla tua spalla, rimanendo schiena contro schiena.

“Tsk”. Appoggi il tuo capo sul suo sentendo i suoi rigidi capelli a cespuglio strofinare sulla tua guancia sudata.

-Eppure, tu se il mio migliore amico Kakaroth- pensi.

[100]

“Ti odio” borbotta. Sorridi, te lo aspettavi. Strofini le mani sulle ginocchia ansimando, ti dai la spinta e ti rimetti diritto. Fai un paio di passi incerti e raggiungi il punto in cui si è seduto, crollando a tua volta alle sue spalle.

“Anch’io” risponde e ti lasci andare all’indietro. Le vostre schiene sfregano e appoggi il tuo capo sulla sua muscolosa spalla. Per quanto sia dura, la preferisci al nudo terreno.

“Tsk” si lamenta. Accentui il sorriso chiudendo gli occhi. Entrambi avete il respiro irregolare a causa dello scontro.

\- Eppure, tu sei il mio migliore amico Vegeta – pensi.

[100]

Titolo della storia: Sogni da bambini  
Prompt: FANTASIA  
Personaggi o Pairing: Goten, Trunks e Gohan  
Genere: generale  
Avvertimenti: drabble  
Breve introduzione: Ispirata alla scena del secondo oav su Broly, Trunks e Goten in cerca delle sfere accompagnati da Gohan.  
  
  


Sogni da bambini

Goten ridacchiò e chiuse gli occhi. Allargò le braccia e strinse i ciuffetti d’erba umida che sentiva sotto le dita, il palmo gli si coprì di terra.

“Te lo immagini?” domandò Trunks. Si passò le mani tra i capelli color glicine.

“Basta trovare le sfere!” sancì, chiuse un pugno e lo alzò al cielo.

“Montagne di cioccolato! Dolci grandi quanto casa mia” sussurrò voglioso il Son, leccandosi le labbra.

“Un treno tutto per me! E un parco di divertimenti immenso”. Proseguì il figlio di Vegeta e si sfregò le mani.

\- Bisogna dirlo, sono davvero pieni di  _fantasia_  – rifletté Gohan.

[100]

Titolo della storia: Caccia leggendaria  
Prompt: ANSIA  
Personaggi o Pairing: Trunks, Broly  
Genere: introspettivo, avventura  
Avvertimenti: drabble  
Breve introduzione: Ispirata alla scena del secondo oav su Broly nel momento in cui il supersaiyan della leggenda dà la caccia al figio di Vegeta  
  
  


Caccia leggendaria

  
Il collo ti duole, i vestiti bagnati ti aderiscono al corpo scheletrico. La sua immensa aura si avvicina, tieni gli occhi azzurri e arrossati sgranati.

\- Papà si vergognerebbe di me. Me la sono anche fatta addosso come un poppante!-

I denti battono, il corpo trema vigorosamente e gli occhi pizzicano. Ansimi e osservi la sua ombra oltre l’acqua scrosciante della cascatella.

\- Mi ucciderà – pensi. Salti e ti nascondi tra le stalattiti nella frazione di secondo che infila la testa. Il tempo pare infinito e tu sei sparito nell’ombra. Riesce la testa e scendi tornando nella posizione di prima.

[100]

  
Titolo della storia: Purezza macchiata  
Prompt: PUREZZA  
Personaggi o Pairing: Vegeta  
Genere: introspettivo, dark  
Avvertimenti: drabble  
Breve introduzione: Una scena, a voi la decisione sia più Ic come sogno o realmente successo, di Vegeta mercenario dopo una battaglia.  
  
Purezza macchiata

Incrocia le gambe e abbassa la testa. Socchiude gli occhi e guardando la mano guantata, chiudendola e aprendola. Si è sporcata di sangue. Si è rappreso scurendosi fino a diventare nero in alcuni punti, una sottile linea ancora di un rosso scarlatto scivola proseguendo lungo tutto il palmo. Cade finendo sopra un fiore bianco.

-Il simbolo della purezza- riflette. Si volta e osserva il prato intorno scorgendo una decina dei corpi che disseminano il luogo. A terra c’è anche un cadavere più minuto.

-Come un bambino -. Fa apparire un’onda nella mano e distrugge il fiore con una piccola esplosione.

[100]

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.  
  
Titolo della storia: Giochi infantili  
Prompt: SPONTANEITA'  
Personaggi o Pairing: Goku, Trunks e Goten  
Genere: generale  
Avvertimenti: drabble  
Breve introduzione: Una scena familiare e giocosa in cui si mostra il modo in cui la gente vede Goku, ossia come una creatura ingenua.  
  
  
Giochi infantili  
  
  


\- E' davvero spontaneo, come i bambini - pensò Chichi. Sorrise guardando fuori dalla finestra della sua casa. Goku si stava facendo il bagno con i bambini. Goten sorrideva in maniera infantile schizzando l’acqua, Trunks guardava il Son con gli occhi socchiusi e l’aria di sfida scalciando. La donna si voltò tornando alla pentola, l’acqua bolliva e il fumo si alzava.

“Non è giusto così!” urlò il glicine.

“Papà!” gridando il son più piccolo. La mora afferrò una grossa lucertola ascoltando le urla. Gettò l’animale morto nell’acqua.

“Non è giusto se diventate Gotenks”. Si alzò la voce di Goku, preoccupata.

****  
  
  


Titolo della storia: Una persona 'troppo gentile'  
Prompt: Primula: GENTILEZZA  
Fandom: Dragonball z  
Personaggi o Pairing: Vegeta, signori Briefs, Freezer  
Genere: introspettivo, generale  
Avvertimenti: double-drabble  
Breve introduzione: Il concetto di gentilezza può essere ‘relativo’  
NdA (facoltative): nessuna

Una persona ‘troppo gentile’

La signora Briefs sorrideva come ogni giorno tenendo più forte il vassoio con entrambe le mani. I corti capelli biondi le incorniciavano il viso sorridente e gli occhi erano chiusi.

“Volete del the? Dei biscotti bei  _fustacchioni_?” domandò utilizzando un tono trillante. Vegeta fece una smorfia e incrociò di più le braccia. Fissò il bagno ancora chiuso e ticchettò la punta dorata dello stivaletto bianco per terra ricavandone un ticchettio.

“E’ fatta così” la scusò il marito e si passò il dito sotto il naso spostandosi i baffi color lilla. Sorrise e accarezzò il gatto nero sulla sua spalla. L’animale si mise a fare le fusa e strofinò il capo sulle dita dell’uomo un paio di volte. “Mia moglie è una persona davvero troppo  _gentile_!”.

Il principe dei saiyan chinò il capo e chiuse gli occhi dallo sguardo di ghiaccio.

_ Le gocce di sangue cadevano a terra sporcando il pavimento a specchio. La schiena gli bruciava e pulsava, le ferite aperte si univano all’infinita serie di cicatrici già presenti. Si sentì lo schioccò della frustata successiva e affondò i denti nelle labbra per non urlare. _

_ “Sai scimmione, sono una persona troppo  **gentile** ” sibilò mellifluo Lord Freezer. _

_ “Ti lascio addirittura vivo”. _

__

[200]


End file.
